1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a fine pattern using a selective deposition layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to high integration of the semiconductor device, a size of a fine pattern has gradually become smaller. In order to form a fine pattern, an aspect ratio of a photoresist pattern has been increased.